


Good Boy

by orionsuccs



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Choking, Consensual Non-Consent, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom/sub, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, They talk it out, chapter 2 tags from here, optional chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orionsuccs/pseuds/orionsuccs
Summary: rough day at the office
Relationships: Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> bot is brutal in this
> 
> don't like, don't read type shit

Stone jumped when he heard the office door slam. So the meeting didn't go well. He put his paperwork down and turned to Robotnik who was storming in, stomping closer. Stone opened his mouth to try and console the doctor, but was interrupted.

"Pin yourself to the fucking wall, agent."

Stone's eyes widened. He had never heard the doctor seeth quite like that. The agent quickly moved to press himself against the bare wall between their desks. He expected the same spiel about how much stupider everyone was compared to him, but Robotnik's jaw just tightened at the display.

"The other way."

"W-what? I don't understand. Am I the one in trouble, doctor?"

Robotnik scoffed and came forward, turning Stone around on his own and slamming him chest first into the wall. Stone's head made contact too, dazing him for just a moment.

"D-doctor, what happened?"

"Shut up."

Stone paled and felt a knot grow in his throat when he felt the doctor's gloved hands at his belt, prying his pants down. He wasn't even being physically pinned there, but he felt trapped.

"N-no, doctor, please." 

Stone's hands balled into fists against the wall, and he closed his eyes tightly. The gloved hands yanked his underwear down, exposing him, before running up under his shirt and pinching roughly at his chest. He felt the doctor press against him, rock solid in his slacks against the agent's bare ass.

"R-Robotnik. Ivo, please. I'm sorry. I swear." 

One of the hands left his shirt and shoved the first two digits into his mouth unceremoniously. He whimpered and shivered slightly, wanting to shrink in on himself.

"I said shut up. Follow orders like the good dog you are."

The other hand moved away, groping Stone's ass instead until he heard a zipper behind him. A small grunt was all Stone got before the doctor was humping against him. Tears welled up in his eyes, and he whimpered again, squirming in place. The gloved hand left his mouth and pried his ass cheeks apart.

"P-please, don't." Stone yelped when a sharp smack landed on his rear.

"I said shut up. I won't repeat myself again." Robotnik dragged Stone's hips back, and pushed against his shoulders. "Bend over."

Stone sobbed out and did as he was told, fists dragging down the wall. He dropped his head lower, crying quietly but too scared to beg anymore.

The agent choked on the knot in his throat when Ivo started pressing into him. He shook his head wildly and muttered weak 'no's over and over. Ivo only leaned down to spit against Stone's hole before pressing forward again.

It hurt. The pain was so bright and sharp. Ivo only groaned when Stone painfully tightened up around him.

"Damn, you're so tight. I kinda thought you'd be a whore. Everyone looks at you like you are. I thought you were sleeping with the entire base."

"N-no, no one. I swear." Stone whined and shook his head, sobbing once.

Robotnik shifted his hips against him, taking his own pleasure now. He thrust into him roughly. Stone's body being forced to relax or face even more damage. The doctor grabbed at Stone's collar, feeling the chain from his dog tags underneath and grabbing that. He pulled it taught, the thin metal pressing against the agent's throat. It just made Stone tighten up again.

"God, just like that."

Stone whimpered, trying to pull at his dog tags. The chain wasn't strong enough to properly choke him, but it made breathing a little difficult, and the metal bit into his skin uncomfortably. He sobbed beneath the doctor, legs nearly giving out on him.

"Don't fall over now. I'm nearly done."

Despite the intense embarrassment and defilement of this, Stone obliged and braced properly against the wall so he wouldn't fall. The doctor hummed appreciatively and let the dog tags go. His hands went to the agent's hips, so he could fuck into him as quickly as he wanted. 

Stone gasped and let out a small moan as most of the pain had eased away. He couldn't help it. He yelped quietly when he felt the doctor push forward as hard as he could, coming inside him with a groan.

Robotnik laid over Stone's back to catch his breath before pulling the agent up, flush to his chest. He kissed along Stone's neck, biting at his shoulder gently.

"Good boy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter is entirely optional and makes this fic consensual non-con. you can stop reading here if you like.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is completely optional and makes the fic consensual non-con roleplay between these two. you can ignore it completely if you want. this chapter is also not explicit (besides the obvious implications).

Robotnik removed himself carefully, and soothed a gloved thumb over Stone's cheek. He whimpered pitifully and sniffled, leaning into that hand.

"I-I'm sorry."

"I know, darling." 

Robotnik gently kissed his temple, and Stone leaned into it. He turned in the doctor's arms and hid his face against his chest. The agent let out a little sob, completely giving in to that achey feeling in his gut now. It broke the doctor's heart.

Ivo carefully pulled Stone close against him and wrapped his coat around the younger man. He slid them down the wall to sit on the floor, and just kept rubbing his hands along Stone, wherever he could reach. Stone's hands were tightly wringing the doctor's shirt as he cried through it.

"You did extremely well. Was it too much?"

Stone choked on a little sob, but shook his head.

"Intense?"

Stone nodded, and Ivo made a sad little noise, squeezing him closer and kissing the top of his head.

"You didn't safe word. A-are you regretting that?"

Stone shook his head again, swallowing his tears for a moment to look up at the doctor.

"No, no, Ivo. No."

Robotnik nodded a little, he leaned away to grab a water bottle he had stashed away, opening and offering it to Stone who drank it happily.

"Finish that and tell me how you feel."

Stone nodded, not stopping in his drinking. He chugged the small bottle, and relaxed against Ivo again. The tears were still falling, but the sobbing and whimpering was seemingly over. Ivo took a cloth from his coat pocket and wiped off Stone's face. He smiled through a little chuckle.

"Thank you." He kissed the doctor's wrist. "Y-you did exactly what I asked. I didn't.. uhm… physically enjoy it as much as I maybe thought I would. Obviously." He motioned awkwardly to his still soft dick. "B-but it was good. I think maybe I just wanted something rougher, but there was no foreplay with this, so I… it wasn't you. It was just this. You were wonderful."

Robotnik nodded, taking in everything Stone said with rapt attention. He kissed his cheek, holding him close and wrapping the coat tighter around Stone.

"Tell me again what your rules were for this. For the both of us." Stone nodded a little.

"I didn't want you to tell me when or where it would happen, only to agree when I would tell you a day was not good for this." Stone tapped one finger, keeping count. "I wanted you to be rough and demanding and take from me. And not worry about my, uhm, situation."

"Be specific."

"I-I didn't want you to get me off purposefully." Robotnik nodded for him to continue. "I-I didn't want to prep. Or for you to prep me." He tapped another finger. "I didn't want you to ask for a color or if I was okay, so I wouldn't be taken out of the moment. And I didn't want you to treat me like you normally do. Pet names and being sweet and stuff. I wanted it to be as real and… brutal as possible."

Robotnik hummed and nodded, petting Stone's back through his coat. He kissed his head gently.

"And your last rule?"

"A-and I wanted you to come inside me."

"Do you believe I followed your rules well enough?"

"Yes, doctor. There was never any question of that. I trust you."

That made Robotnik finally relax and smile brightly, kissing his cheek again. He squeezed the agent close and got a giggle out of it.

"H-how are you, doctor?"

Ivo sighed and nuzzled against his agent's shoulder. The doctor thought for a moment while Stone's hand moved to the doctor's hair and played with it.

"It was intense. And a bit difficult. You're quite pitiful when you beg." Stone chuckled. "But we had talked through this enough, and I was sure I was following your rules and listening for your safe word. I wanted to do it for you."

Stone smiled and hugged him tightly. His doctor was the best man he'd ever had or will have. Robotnik squeezed him right back, laying more kisses on his cheek and head.

"You're my good boy."

"And you're my good doctor."


End file.
